Wear inserts have a cutting angle, or angle of attack that is determined by the clamping alignment of a clamp on a clamping tool. Each wear insert has exclusively designed clamping means, which restricts the clamping envelope of a given insert for clamping tools that require a specific angle of attack. A plurality of inserts each having different clamping means are available to fulfill the need for different angles of attack on a clamping tool. The focus of the present invention is to eliminate the need for a plurality of inserts that are each designed for a single angle of attack and offer a single insert that is designed to have a plurality of attack angles, thereby unrestricting the clamping envelope of a wear insert.